


The Future That Awaits Us.

by mmambo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, SPOILER FOR CHARACTER'S NAME, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Country (One Piece), also her relationship with ace melted my heart, just me gushing about luffy and tama bc they're so cute, lawlu retirement in foosha, lawlu soft hours, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmambo/pseuds/mmambo
Summary: “No!” Luffy said between giggles that did things to Law’s heart “No, I think I would like to give that to her, y’know? All the food she wants so she would never have to starve again, a comfortable house. A family. Did you know that her’s died? When all of this is over, I mean. When I finally become king of pirates and got to know the whole world and we’re finally ready to settle down, we can bring her with us.”Luffy inherit Ace's will and plans his future alongside Law and Tama.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	The Future That Awaits Us.

On their way to the Ruins of Oden Castle on top of that weird yellow-polka-dotted dog’s back, Law stare kept drifting to the back of Luffy’s head, wondering why the boy was so quiet; with a serious look on his face, mind far, far away, lost in thoughts that shouldn’t take place in the middle of one of his so called “adventures” .

“What’s wrong?”

When a heavy sigh came from Luffy, Law braced himself against the additional weight he knew was to come when the boy let his body fall backwards into Law’s chest, small head resting in Law’s collarbone and the older’s shoulders subconsciously curving inwards as if to keep any treat from reaching the younger captain.

Law chuckled mentally. As if Luffy would need his help to protect himself.

“Tama.”

With a confused frown, he asked “The brat?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm. What about her?”

“She knew Ace.”

Law felt himself tensing as a sour frown took place on his handsome face, grip tightening from where he was already holding Kikoku.

Law didn’t really take it well whenever someone mentioned Ace near Luffy, even more so when he wasn’t around to do damage control. The thing is, the topic about the events that took place two years ago was still a difficult one for Luffy. 

Luffy, to this day, suffered badly whenever someone talked about Ace. He would shut himself out, blank face taking the place of that beautiful, beautiful grin that Law and everyone else associated him with. If he was surrounded by people, he would rise and go somewhere else so he could be alone; when he didn’t really want to be left alone, he would try to hide his trembling hands from view and calm his labored breathing as to not worry his beloved make family.

But, while not the only one, Law became to aware of Luffy to let this kind of things go past him. Sometimes, Law felt as if they truly shared the same soul for the smallest change in Luffy’s behavior reflected on him like his own.

Whenever he would leave to be alone, Law would wordlessly follow. He would find Luffy failing to hold back big, fat tears, curled up in a tight ball in some corner hiding from view, chocking on his own breath, hands both clawing at his throat, as if trying to make way for some much needed air and grasping his hair, rocking himself in a false sense of comfort.

Law would take his place beside him without a sound, letting the boy hide his tear strained face on his larger chest, big hands dragging his legs to lay on top of his own, enveloping him in his arms and slowly helping him get his desperate gasps back to a steady pace.

Other nights, he would find him perched on Sunny’s head, this same serious look taking place on his face. Dark eyes void, lost somewhere Law couldn’t reach, looking older and somber as if, suddenly, the world’s entire weight was his alone to bear. On those nights, he would still sit beside him, sides touching; silently offering both his company and shoulders so he wouldn’t have to balance the world’s weight alone. 

Those nights, Brook would bring out his violin, playing a tune that was just as melancholic, just as lost as his captain was feeling, showing his own support trough his music. Listening to the soft tune and with eyes fixed down the endlessly pitch black of the ocean’s water, he noticed the Lion's own and he could swear he saw emotion reflect back on eyes that were supposed to be only decorative paint, as if even the ship was trying to comfort Luffy, offering all it’s love and devotion to it’s captain, rocking him gently through the waves.

He also remember there were two nights were things got really bad. Luffy had shot up from their bed on the captain’s headquarters as if it was on fire after being haunted by nightmares. Suddenly, it was as if they were back on Kuja island two years ago, back to the first time he woke up after the war and had reality forced upon him mercilessly. His panic attacks were so bad he couldn’t really recognize anyone or where he was, he would just attack whatever was in front of him blindly, white eyes unseeing and agonizing scream haunting them as if they were on a cursed ship.

Being the one who was there on the first time, (and also because he would never let Luffy go through that alone) Law would be the one to approach the boy, hugging him to immobilize his arms and trying to hide the pain as he felt blunt teeth sink in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, digging and digging until he felt blood running down his back and bruising the skin around to a nasty black and purple, like a caged animal trying to set itself free from it’s captor hands. And Law would allow it until the younger felt like it was enough and the mouth detached itself to give way to heart wrenching sobs of Ace’s name.

(While Luffy was definitely not the apologetic type, the way he was always more affectioned the day after combined with the tiny pecks he would press on the bandaged wound Chopper treated for Law translates as _“I’m sorry. Thank you for being here for me.”_ ) 

((And while Law loved the younger with his whole heart and would gladly do it again and again, he would prefer not having to run out in the grass deck still half asleep, heart pounding over how startled he got from his lover screaming, armed only with Kikoku and a pair of underwear. It got old really fast. So did their crew’s teasing.))

Even now, back in the present, he could fell Luffy’s fingers digging in his thighs from where they were caging him.

“I think... She was expecting Ace to take her with him. As in, adopting her.”

“Really?” Raised dark eyebrows betrayed his otherwise indifferent mask.

“Yeah. And knowing Ace, I think he was probably considering the same thing. Tama’s master said so too, how both of them grew really attached to each other during the time he spent here.” The younger cut himself of as if he didn’t know how to continue.

“Okay.” Law rested his chin on top of Luffy’s head, eyes trained forward “And what’s on your mind?”

“I think... I would want that too, now that I got to know her.”

“Want to what? Make her part of your crew?” Law jokingly said, trying to light up the mood for his lover. He did, after all, notice how hard it was for them to part ways.

“ _No!_ ” Luffy said between giggles that did things to Law’s heart “No, I think I would like to give that to her, y’know? All the food she wants so she would never have to starve again, a comfortable house. A family. Did you know that her’s died? When all of this is over, I mean. When I finally become king of pirates and got to know the whole world and we’re finally ready to settle down, we can bring her with us.”

_One sunny evening, on Sunny’s grassy deck, when the two of them were lounging together in a mess of limbs that made it impossible for anyone to tell where one started and the other ended, Law interrupted Luffy’s rambling about yet another scenario of them in Foosha to ask why he was so sure Law would want to go with him. Luffy turned those big and endless eyes at him, with a confused frown._

_“Why wouldn’t you? You don’t really have a country we could go back to, and you hate Dressrosa because of all the memories attached to it. That leave us with Foosha. Where else would we go?”_

_And then it finally clicked. We. It was no secret between them that when Luffy finishes accomplishing all of his goals, he wanted to go back to the small village of Foosha. The love he felt for that place and it’s residents hasn’t wavered at all over the course of his many adventures and he always talked happily about the places they would go, the villagers, the house they were going to build, how Law would love Makino and her bar and how _relieved_ the Prefect was going to be seeing him finally settle down with someone in a calm place so he would stop tarnishing the village’s name. How Dadan and the bandits would pretend to be thought when they were to inevitably met but “don’t worry Torao, they are just as soft as you really are!” (“Mugiwara-ya, I’m the Surgeon of Death, I’m not **soft!** ”)_

_Luffy, the selfish idiot, didn’t even grasp he was asking why he thought he would want to live with him, no, for him Law was just questioning his choice for their future home placement. He didn’t, not even for a minute, entertain the thought of them not being together. He talked about his future, (their future really) as if the though of Law not being a part of it never crossed his mind, as if even Law himself didn't have a place to say something because he already had it all planned. Monkey D. Luffy, who had the entire world at his feet, collecting people left and right, choose him to be by his side. He was the luckiest._

_And Law could only throw his head back in a rare booming laugh that had heads turning their way, eyes bulging in disbelief and leaving Usopp trembling in fear, even more scared of the creepy doctor than before._

His fond chuckle over the memory had Luffy turning those doll eyes on him, silently asking what was so funny and Law, not being able to hold himself back any longer and feeling like the amount of love inside him would drown him, dived down to leave a big kiss on Luffy’s soft cheek, making Luffy giggle because he was happy when Law was happy and also he loved affection.

Law wanted to cut himself in pieces at how whipped he got for the boy currently lying on his chest. No, really, it was comical: The Surgeon of Dead, feared by many, respected by all and with a scary reputation to match, literally clawed his way through bodies so he could reach the top, almost sold his soul and turned out to be a lost cause if not by one marine spy, brought to his knees by this goofy, happy go lucky boy, that has the sun on his smile and the universe on his eyes. The raw devotion he had for Luffy would have his enemies losing all forms of respect they had for him.

“Okay. Whatever you want. But Dadan won’t be allowed to have her over by the mountain for too long, God help us if she ends up turning as bad as you-”

“Hey!”

“- and your scary brocon brother and your violently affectioned grandpa will end up spoiling her as much as they did you, so that’s also a topic open for discussion-”

At this comment Luffy let out a delicious laugh that had all the hairs in Law’s body standing up at the end and a zing run down his spine.

“-also, if that Akagami puts any weird ideas in her head, I’m teaming up with your weirdly affectionate grandpa to take him down.” He finished with a smile so big that it left his cheeks hurting. God, he loved making Luffy happy.

“Shanks is an amazing role model!” He quickly tried to get out of Law’s arms. Of course he would be quick to, literally, jump on his defense.

“Okay, okay, lover, we all know about your little puppy crush on him, no need to get worked up.” He couldn’t help teasing him while preventing Luffy to fully rise from his chest.

“I don’t!” Giving up the fight and laying back down, the pout and blush didn’t really help on Luffy’s case

After they both calmed down from their laugh and were just enjoying each other company, a good warm feeling surrounding them as Law kept his eyes forward and Luffy was busy playing with his tattooed fingers.

“Do you think she likes her name all that much?” Law picked the conversation back up.

“Huh?”

“The brat. We can call her Lami from now on, such a beautiful name. ‘Tama’ don’t have the right ring. We are going to be her fathers anyway, we can choose for her.”

Luffy let out a laugh so loud Law could feel it thrumming in his bones, Kiku jumping on place and the weird dog letting out a startled bark.

“WE CAN’T!”

⨂⨂⨂⨂

It was their last day on Wano, Kaido was defeated and the country was lively and prospering again.

Both crews were currently at the beach, Thousand Sunny, Polar Tang and the mink’s ship getting ready to set sail.

Looking over the other side, he could see the Heart’s captain a little distant from then. Pants rolled up so the shallow water could go back and forth over his feet, on his arms, a little girl with purple hair and sparkling eyes was chatting animatly with him, a big smile plastered on her small face corresponding the small one on lips he knew so well.

As he watched them, he saw the girl's smile dimming to hesitantly as if she was waiting for something from the taller man. Before Luffy could wonder what they were talking about, Law nodded and he saw the previous smile coming back at full force coupled with little legs kicking in excitement as small hands reached up for his lover’s hat, pulling it away from his head and messing overgrown black hair in the process, leaving it sticking up every which way.

The fluffy hat transferred heads, temporally hiding her eyes from view as it was too big for her tiny head. The pout gave way to a carefree laught as squeezed eyes reappeared from beneath the hat.

During all this exchange, the small smile on his lover face that Luffy got so used to see over the course of their relationship didn’t waver. It only softened more as a pointy, strong nose nuzzled dango cheeks. His lover was so weak against cute things, really.

Luffy felt his heart falter a beat. He couldn’t wait for this to be an everyday sight for him in the future that awaits them. He just didn’t know if his heart would be able to take it.

With a grin that radiated love and hope, he started making his way to the pair that held his future.

“Tama-ya, do you like your name all that much? What do you think about La-”

“Torao, _no!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I edited a lot of mistakes. Sorry about that.


End file.
